Green Destiny
Green Destiny is the tenth and final episode of the ninth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Synopsis The Ninja finally return home and unite to stop Emperor Garmadon, forcing Lloyd to make a decision that will forever change Ninjago. Plot As Lloyd's group tends to an injured Nya, Ultra Violet and the Sons of Garmadon surround and attack them. As they're being overpowered, a portal opens in the sky, and Wu and the Ninja return on their newfound Dragons. They see the city's state and wonder where their friends are as Nya contacts Kai to tell them that they need help. Zane tracks the frequency and the ninja regroup with Lloyd and attack the Sons of Garmadon, Lloyd is happy they held out to reunite with the others. The Sons of Garmadon are scared by the dragons and run off but Zane's Ice Dragon freezes many of them in place while the other dragons dispatch the remainder. Firstbourne lands as Wu dismounts from her, Lloyd and Nya are amazed to see Wu has aged into an adult and he voices his support in defeating his brother. The group plans a final fight against Lord Garmadon; Wu and Lloyd intend to face him, while the Ninja evacuate the remaining citizens in the area. Wu and Lloyd fly the Firstbourne to Borg Tower, while Cole, Kai, Jay and Zane fly their Dragons during a battle against the Colossus. Wu and Lloyd search for Garmadon, who suddenly appears and starts fighting them. Lloyd is overpowered, while Wu continues fighting against his brother using their father's sword. At that moment, Firstbourne arrives and encases Garmadon in molten rock - however, he breaks free, and unleashes a shockwave of destructive energy. Wu is flung from the tower, and Lloyd is left to face his father alone. The Ninja continue fighting against the Colossus, using Vengestone Harpoons to try and incapacitate it. However, the chains are ineffective, and they eventually run out of them. Kai jumps onto the Colossus and begins binding the chains together even tighter. On the tower, Garmadon continues fighting his son. Lloyd tries urging his father to change his ways, but his corrupted soul has no redemption in sight; he proclaims that people don't change, they only reveal who they truly are. In Kryptarium Prison, a grunt from the Sons of Garmadon informs his comrades that the Ninja have returned to Ninjago. Overhearing this, the imprisoned civilians and Elemental Masters regain hope by shouting "The resistance never quits." This also inspires them to break free and cause a riot in the prison. In the city, the Ninja run out of chains and wonder what to do before Firstbourne returns and Wu fires his chain gun at the behemoth as the Ninjas' allies return to the city to help defeat the Colossus. Lloyd realizes he's unable to defeat his father, who is only empowered by their fight, and he uses one of his father's lessons to resist him—by avoiding Garmadon's blows, he fights without fighting. As Lloyd uses the tactic, the Ninja and their allies incapacitate the Colossus using the chains, and it falls to the ground. Garmadon tries shooting blasts of destructive energy, but is soon unable to—as his power vanishes, Lloyd's Element is finally restored. As a result, the Colossus crumbles apart. Defeated, Garmadon tells his son to finish him off, but Lloyd refuses to. Garmadon ominously states that it's not over, but it will be when "they" come, and nothing will be left. Following the battle, the Sons of Garmadon are arrested, along with Lord Garmadon, as Ninjago is free from his reign. Several days later, the Ninja clean up the Royal Palace before Wu tells them there's trouble. The Ninja run out of the palace and find a crowd celebrating their victory. As the Ninja join in the celebration, Nya and Jay, Zane and P.I.X.A.L., as well as Kai and Skylor, share a loving reunion. Later that night, Lloyd finds Wu on the palace's roof, saying "goodbye" to Firstbourne before she returns to the First Realm. Lloyd is unnerved by Garmadon's warning, and wonders if the Oni truly are coming. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Rufus MacAllister - Paul Dobson *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Spoiler Notes *All the prisoners of Ultra Hunt break out of Kryptarium Prison and assist the Ninja in defeating Colossus, including those not captured like the Postman and Rufus MacAllister. *Lloyd regains his powers in this episode. **Lloyd was last seen with his powers in True Potential. *The Sons of Garmadon, including Garmadon, are arrested. *LEGO versions of The Fold appear in this episode. *Garmadon loses his power while Lloyd regains his. **Because of this, the Colossus is destroyed as well. **Additionally, Skylor's poison wears out. *Garmadon warns Lloyd that "they" are coming, and his powers were the only thing keeping them in check. Now that he's powerless, "they" will come. He later stated this in a tone that clearly shows a plead to be trusted. This seems to imply that Garmadon may have staged the whole fight to prepare Lloyd to battle the oncoming darkness by making him able to defeat him but he was clearly not holding back so as to make Lloyd truly evolve and only did not kill him instantly and never hesitated or relented in his attacks. Also to further support this, whenever Garmadon gains the upper hand, he never follows through and kills Lloyd and instead even if harshly saves him and mocks him to encourage him to gain the strength to overpower him. **At the end of the episode, Lloyd tells Master Wu he thinks "they" are the Oni. **To add to this, in the Croatian language the word "they" translates to Oni. *Now that the entire Ninja team are back together they all revert back to wearing their Season 8 suits. *This episode is the only episode for the Marooned Ninja to wear their masks. *At the end of the episode, Master Wu is an old man again, but still sounds slightly more youthful (like in The LEGO Ninjago Movie), and is no longer wearing the Dragon Armor. He is wearing his first attire again back in the Pilot. **However, the Firstbourne dragon probably took it back with her to the First Realm or most likely Wu still has it. **Wu was last seen as an old man in the present in "Lost in Time." *Mistaké is confirmed to have been killed by Garmadon. **One of the civilians in this episode reuses Mistaké's face sculpt despite being a different character. *Kai and Skylor are together now. *The Ninja are fully reunited for the first time since "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago." **Many reunions are made following the team being reunited (Jay and Nya, Kai and Skylor, as well as Zane and P.I.X.A.L.). *This is the only episode in the entire season where the setting is only in the city. **It is the fifth season finale where the final battle takes place in Ninjago City, the first was in the Season 1 against The Great Devourer, Season 2 and Season 3 were with The Overlord, and Season 8 with Lord Garmadon and Harumi. *The Great Devourer and The Overlord were mentioned by Jay. *Garmadon is still in his evil form. It is unknown if or when he will be changed back to being good. *When Zane says they need thicker chains, it's a reference to when Clouse says that in "Versus." *Lloyd uses the Art of the Silent Fist when he fights Garmadon, ironically, using his own fighting style against him. *At the end, when Lloyd called Wu Master Wu, Wu also called him Master Lloyd. *Gayle Gossip might now have a crush on Dareth. *Gossip asking Dareth who he was refers to the famous meme in the Spider-Man movie in 2012. *This is the second time Lloyd says a statement that greatly impacts Garmadon, the first being, "The Resistance never quits!" **This is repeated by the captured members and citizens in Kryptarium Prison. *This is the only episode of the season not to have Iron Baron, Faith, the Dragon Hunters, and the First Realm in it. *Cole goes back to eating cake after accomplishing his goal of finding Wu. *Jay mentions he can't understand how anyone can live in Ninjago City, due to the repeated dangers of the last few seasons. *This is the only episode where the original four Ninja wear their Ninja hoods with their Season 9 outfits. Lloyd wore his too, but he previously wore it in "Radio Free Ninjago." This means that Nya is the only Ninja who didn't wear their hood with their Season 9 outfit. *The scene where after Garmadon loses his powers and wants Lloyd to finish him off is most likely a reference to Star Wars Episode VI : Return of the Jedi where Emperor Palpatine wants Luke to strike Darth Vader down while he is weak. *The scene when Lloyd hangs from the tower is a reference to The Lion King where Mufasa tries hold on to the cliff. Errors *When Lloyd was fighting Garmadon, he is heard with his younger voice when screaming *When the Ninja run up to Lloyd after he returns from Borg Tower, Nya can be seen with her Season 8 outfit on, despite the fact that she isn't meant to be wearing it until the next scene. *After Karlof breaks down the bars on his cell, they appear intact in the next shot. *When Ronin, Karlof and Griffin break out of their cell, Griffin's eyebrows are missing. *In spite of the Colossus being made from Garmadon's Elemental Power, even crumbling upon him losing it, the Ninja binding it in Vengestone Chains has little effect on it. *When the ninja land their dragons, Wu runs away from Lloyd and Nya, but then he runs back towards them when the ninja dismount their dragons. Gallery TheFOLDEP94.png|The Fold's first appearance in the series. HappyEnding.png|Ninja in their Season 8 outfits. DieTsiCV4AMkwce.jpg|Lloyd getting his power back. 2018-07-19 16 32 40-Greenshot.png|Lloyd, bring Garmadon to justice 2018-07-19 16 22 59-Greenshot.png 2018-07-19 16 19 55-Greenshot.png garmadon-vs-lloyd.png|Garmadon facing Lloyd atop of Borg Tower garmadon-lloyd-neckgrasp.png|Garmadon grabbing Lloyd by the throat 2018-07-19 16_31_33-Greenshot.png 2018-07-19 16_29_03-Greenshot.png 2018-07-19 16_31_14-Greenshot.png|Lloyd regains his power 2018-07-19 16_32_14-Greenshot.png|The Sons of Garmadon are sent to Kryptarium Prison. 2018-07-19 16_33_54-Greenshot.png 27ac4a4a-6607-4321-a8e5-b1f45e7b9f61.jpg|Master Wu, Lloyd and Lord Garmadon battling. 55ecd6e4-17e5-416b-99d7-77ba79717791.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-20 at 10.25.46 PM.png Screenshot_20180720-081653.png Ninjago Hunted 2.PNG|The Ninja cleaning up the Royal Palace MoS94Helphasarrived.png MoS94Jaya.jpeg|Nya and Jay reunited. Kailor.png|Skylor and Kai. MoS94Wearefree.png Pixane Hunted 2.PNG|Zane and Pixal Category:Episodes Category:Hunted Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:2018 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu